Kitsune Bloodline (Mage)
One of your ancestors was a kitsune who achieved the apex of their race’s mystical powers. Your sorcerous abilities stem from the same font of mystic power, allowing you to effortlessly dominate the minds of your enemies with powerful enchantments and illusions. You manifest mystical powers that allow you to befuddle and outwit your enemies with magic. Spells Arcana Whenever you cast an enchantment or illusion spell, creatures targeted by or that interact with your spell suffer a –2 penalty on their saving throw if you have won them over with Diplomacy or fooled them with Bluff in the past 24 hours. Abilities Foxfire (Sp) At 1st level, as a standard action, you can create up to four eerie spheres of light that function as dancing lights. While in possession of one or more of these spheres, you can attack one target within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack by directing a sphere at it. This sphere deals 1d6 points of fire damage. Whether or not the sphere hits, it disappears as if its duration ended. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Shift Form (Su) At 3rd level, you gain the ability to change shape (as the spell alter self) for a number of minutes per day equal to your Mage level. These minutes need not be consecutive. At 7th level, you can also change shape into any animal allowed by beast shape I. At 11th level, you can also change shape into any animal allowed by beast shape II. At 15th level, you can also change shape into any animal allowed by beast shape III. At 19th level, you can also change shape into any natural, inanimate object (such as a rock or a tree) as the spell statue except this ability is a polymorph effect and grants you a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks to appear as an ordinary object. Potent Illusions (Su) At 9th level, any illusion spell that you cast with a duration of concentration lasts an additional number of rounds equal to half your Mage level. Additionally, when casting an illusion spell you can expend two spell slots of the spell’s level (including level adjustments from metamagic) as a free action in order to imbed an illusion within your illusion. Effectively, if a creature disbelieves the illusion, it sees a second, identical illusion in its place, which it must attempt to disbelieve separately. You cannot imbed more than two illusions into a spell using this ability or any similar one. Formless Casting (Su) At 15th level, you can complete the verbal and somatic components of spells while polymorphed into any creature allowed by greater polymorph or while possessing a living creature with magic jar by substituting various noises and gestures for the normal verbal and somatic components of a spell. You can also use any material components or focuses you possess, even if such items are melded within your current form. At 20th level, you gain this benefit while under any polymorph effect, even if the form you take cannot normally make any noise or gestures. Master Manipulator (Su) At 20th level, you no longer need to make concentration checks to cast enchantment spells and can concentrate on illusion spells as a swift action, rather than a standard action. Additionally, you can expend a spell slot as a free action in order to regain a number of minutes of your shift form ability equal to the spell’s level. This ability does not allow you to exceed the ability’s maximum minutes per day–any excess minutes are lost.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited